The following description relates to modeling superconducting quantum circuit systems.
Superconducting quantum circuit systems can be fabricated on chips and used for processing quantum information. For example, superconducting electronic circuits that include superconducting qubit devices coupled to resonators can be used for quantum information processing. The superconducting qubit devices can be implemented, for example, using Josephson-junction devices.